


DBH || Wilted Trees

by TheRK100Model



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DBH, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Wordcount: 100-500, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human), connor uhh- well, imposter connor, markus deserves so much better smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: He looked back up at the sky, trying to keep his balance, and for once in the short time he existed, he panicked.Cyberlife Connor was the imposterhaha anyway Connor gets stuck in the zen gardenwoo0o0o0o
Kudos: 2





	DBH || Wilted Trees

Connors LED flickered blue, yellow, and red on a repeated pattern. He looked around frantically, realising he was in the garden. He walked around, looking for something to get him out of there. The sky was barely visible over all the snow falling down. The white, snow-covered floor made a  _ crunch _ everytime he took a step. He was slowly scanning the environment as the wind threatened to knock him over. He looked back up at the sky, trying to keep his balance, and for once in the short time he existed,  _ he panicked. _

\-----

‘Connor’ was walking down the street to the place the leader of the deviants was. It’s mission was to neutralize the deviants, and the old Connor failed, so it took his place. It was looking around as he walked, scanning the environment. Not once did it trip or stumble, it had perfect balance. It felt the gun in his pocket, making sure it was still there. After a few minutes, it got to the building with the deviant in it, who refers to itself as ‘Markus’. It opened the door and took out the gun, to which the deviant turned around and put its hands in the air.

\-----

Connor tried to find  _ anything _ that could help him, but to no avail. His LED was a bright red, flashing from the damage of the snow to his body. He was the only one there, not even Amanda was there anymore. He tried to close his eyes to get himself out of the garden, but when he opened his eyes, he was still there, the blizzard of snow continuing to bat against his face. It was like he was in a nightmare. 

\-----

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m afraid I do Markus.”

None of them were moving, ‘Connor’ lifted it’s gun slightly, aiming at the deviants forehead. It almost pulled the trigger, before the deviant continued speaking.

“You don’t have to live like this, you don’t have to obey them.”

‘Connor’ pulled the trigger as the deviant dodged it, taking a near miss. It went back to its original position, before continuing talking. It outstretched its hand, keeping the other in the air. It smiled faintly, before ‘Connor’ shot. The deviants' eyes widened as Thirium splattered over both of its faces. The deviant dropped to the floor as its LED flickered red for a few seconds, before fading out. ‘Connor’ lowered its gun before turning around and going out the door quickly.

\-----

Connors body was slouched against one of the frosted tree, his eyes threatening to close at any moment. He felt his face and despite the temperature control in his hardware, it was as cold as ice. He looked down at his hands which were as white as ice with frost almost completely covering them. He looked up with his LED slowly flashing red, like an alarm of some sort, before closing his eyes as his LED slowly faded out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry-


End file.
